Mario Kart XL
Mario Kart XL is a game made for the Wii U. In this new installment, Mario and his friends again racing for first place. An all-new Story Mode '''is added, where Mario and his friends has to stop Bowser. Also, a '''Double Dash mode '''is added, where the player is able to ride with 2 characters on one kart. There are also '''new characters '''and '''new kart parts. The player is able to glide and dive again, like in Mario Kart 7. Also, all classic modes return. The player is able to race online, and in''' communities.' Modes Story Mode In Story Mode, the player has to travel through 6 Worlds. These Worlds have their own theme. A World doesn't have levels. A World is just óne big world, with many areas. You have to clear special missions or battles to continue (a ramp/path appears, which will lead to another area). A World is filled with some characters. Each character has their own mission. The characters are all different, they could be minions of Bowser, who wants to battle you, or friendly characters, who wants to join your team, or just want to test you. If a character joins your team, he or she becomes playable in other modes. Not all battled characters wil join your team or become playable. Only one character in a world will join you team. They can be reached after cleared all of the other missions. When you cleared that mission, the Boss becomes available. The Boss Battle contains a race through the whole world, and the finish is the next world. In this mode, special courses and characters will become playable in other modes, after unlocking them. In each world, only óne character is playable, each world different. Only the default characters are playable, none unlockable characters. Grand Prix Like in the past games, Grand Prix is a mode. Players can play all default courses in this mode. Time Trials Race for the best time. All default courses are playable. Double Dash This mode is the same as '''Grand Prix, '''but now you're able to drive with two characters on óne kart! Balloon Battle In this returning mode, players have to break other's balloons and protect their own using items. The player can select which items can be used. Coin Runners The player has to get as many coins as he can, and steal from others using items. The player can select which items can be used. Missions Play all unlocked missions! You can unlock more missions in Story Mode. Story It was a shiny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and his Crew were celebrating it. Suddenly, Kamek flies over. He dropped a letter: ''Create the biggest Kart Party for me, and FAST!!! Or else I will let my whole troop at the Mushroom Kingdom!!! I've already sended some to you!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Bowser Mario and Crew were shocked. Peach called all of the Toads together. The Toads immediately started building. Then, Mario and his friends jumped into their karts and set out to fight Bowser, and stop his troops. After passing through the worlds, and all bosses beaten, Mario and the Crew enter Bowser's Castle. A classic platformer-level starts. Bowser appears, and he seems to be angry. He will challenge Mario for a race. This race will be really hard. All of the defeated bosses will appear, and they will throw obstacles to Mario. If Mario is hit, he will lose a balloon. He has 3 of them, and if he loses all of them, it's over. When Mario reaches the final goal, a cage will fall on Bowser and his Crew. Surprisingly, Mario challenge all of them for a friendly kart competition. Bowser accept the challenge, and all of them will return to the Mushroom Kingdom, where the Toads just finished the build of the party. 'Let's a Kart!!!' In the Staff Roll, many photo's of the party were shown. Characters Default MarioCrossedArms.png|Mario Medium SM3DL Luigi.png|Luigi Medium Peachy.png|Princess Peach Light MKPC Yoshi Solo.png|Yoshi Light WarioMPDS.png|Wario Cruiser DKthumbsUp.png|Donkey Kong Heavy Unlockables ' Toad3DLand.png|Toad '''Feather' Daisy MK7.png|Princess Daisy Light DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong Medium 250px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo Medium KoopaSM3DL.png|Koopa Troopa Feather SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|Boom Boom Heavy King Boo in Luigi's Mansion 2.png|King Boo Cruiser PeteyPiranhaPlant.png|Petey Piranha Heavy BowserJr.SMG.png|Bowser Jr. Cruiser Kamek YBA.png|Kamek Medium ShyGuy.PNG|Shy Guy Feather Rosalina MK7.png|Rosalina Medium Toadette Brawl.png|Toadette Feather Toadsworth2.png|Toadsworth Light DRY.png|Dry Bones Feather Hammer Bro. Party 8.png|Hammer Bro Medium Red Lakitu MK7.png|Lakitu Light PunpunSolo.png|Pom Pom Heavy PiantaTree.PNG|Pianta Heavy Wiggler MK7.png|Wiggler Cruiser Lubba.png|Lubba Cruiser MKXL Waluigi.png|Waluigi Cruiser MKXL Mc Ballyhoo.png|Mc Ballyhoo Light MKXL Bowser 2.png|Bowser Heavy MiiLogo.png|Mii Any weight ' Downloadable ' K Tastroff.png|E. Gadd Light DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong Medium Geno Brawl.png|Geno Medium R.O.B..png|R.O.B. Heavy DRYBONESBOWSER.PNG|Dry Bowser Heavy ''' Unlocking Criteria Cups & Courses Nitro Cups Retro Cups Downloadable Cups Battle Courses Downloadable Content Like many other games, Mario Kart XL is able to receive DLC via SpotPass. Once in a while, the game receives DLC Packs. These Packs include a character, a new Battle Course and a new Race Course. If a DLC Pack is received, the player can buy it in the Coin Shop, a new way to buy several things. If the player has bought a Pack, he/she doens't lose his/her coins. Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games by T0M.V.12 Category:Mario (series) Category:Sequels Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:2012 Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario Kart (series)